


A little bit of love

by TheClownPrinceOfGay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex doesnt shut up basically, Alex is a talker but John loves it, Anal Sex, Bottom Alex, Crack, Gay- like super gay, John is not straight ever, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John, alex your gay is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownPrinceOfGay/pseuds/TheClownPrinceOfGay
Summary: John is lonely, Alex is there to help.





	A little bit of love

John put his thingy in Alex’s thingy.

Alex moans loudly.

John groans lowly as he thrusts harder in Alex’s hole ;))))

They fuck all night and it’s great ;))))))

April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools  
April fools April fools April fools

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
